Strange and Beautiful
by AbyWaterRose
Summary: Algo diferente. Link y una chica medio zora medio hylian. Amor, aventuras, fantasía. La historia de una chica diferente y de como conoce al héroe del tiempo después de que Ganondorf fuera derrotado.
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer fic. Por fin me decidí a subirlo! Queridos amantes del Zelda, aquí os traigo una historia diferente. Aunque me encante el zelink decidí hacer algo relacionado con los zora, ya que son mi raza favorita y me encantan! _

_Esta es la historia sobre Erin, una chica un tanto peculiar, ya que es medio zora medio hylian. Ella a perdido a sus padres y ahora vive con su tío, el rey zora (si si, aquel pez gordito del ocarina of time)._

_Espero que os guste. Esta ambientada poco después de que Ganondorf fuera derrotado por Link, en Ocarina of time, pero resulta que Link no vuelve al pasado._

_Ya veis que he cambiado bastante las cosas y quiero avisar antes. Y si queréis saber que pasa con esta chica y con Link leer este capitulo y dejad reviews buenos para que siga subiendo capitulos!^^_

_¡Gracias y que disfruteis!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 1º: COMIENZO.<span>**

No podía aguantar más. Mis manos se escurrían de la rama. Caería al vacio, moriría y seguramente no encontrarían mi cuerpo. Una mano...dos dedos...ya. Adiós.

¡Ah! Estaba en mi cama. Aún era de noche. Menos mal...había sido una pesadilla. Ya no podía dormirme asique cogí mi capa y salí a dar un paseo nocturno.

Los guardias habían sucumbido a la noche y dormían apoyados en sus lanzas. Al salir de la región Zora, pude ver que en un par de horas empezaría a amanecer. Salté de la entrada secreta y me encaminé atravesando el río Zora hasta la campiña.

En lo alto de la colina central, el Rancho Lon Lon y al este, cerca de la ciudadela del castillo, hacia donde me dirigía, un pequeño palacio medio en ruinas. En el habían vivido el jefe de la guardia real de los monarcas de Hyrule y gran amigo del rey, Dalen con a su esposa Lina, hermana del rey de la tribu Zora, junto a otra familia noble: Regan y Dorin.

Lina y Dorin, grandes amigas, dieron a luz el mismo día, Lina a una niña medio hylian medio zora y Dorin a un niño. Pero poco después estalló una revuelta, ya que fue antes de la unificación del reino, destruyeron el palacio y mataron a las familias menos a la niña.

Si, esa niña era yo. Cuando murieron, el hermano de mi madre me adoptó y desde entonces vivo con él.

Ya había llegado al palacio y estaba amaneciendo. Entre a lo que antes eran los jardines y ahora malas hierbas, ya no había entrada, estaba taponada por escombros, asique escalé la enredadera y llegue a la segunda planta. Ya me había acostumbrado a aquel sitio tan triste, todo derrumbado, con agujeros en techos, paredes y suelos...todo lleno de nuevos habitantes, pequeños animalillos y algunos sitios tapados ya por plantas...había sido mi hogar.

Con cuidado de no tropezar, recorrí un gran pasillo de piedra. Entonces escuche algo en una de las estancias. Había alguien. Me agazape y saque mi espada. Pegue un salto dentro de la habitación gritando. Pero no había nadie. Estaba segura de que había visto una sombra.

De repente sentí un golpe en mi espalda y di una voltereta alejándome, me levante con la espada en alto y vi a un muchacho, de más o menos mi edad, vestido de verde, pelo rubio y unos ojos azules mirándome desafiante.

Su espada era enorme y tenía un aspecto bastante amenazador, pero este era mi territorio y no quería intrusos en él.

Empezamos a luchar. Se movía muy rápido, casi no podía seguirle y entonces me dio con el brazo tirándome al suelo. Se tiró encima de mi poniendo la espada cerca de mi cuello.

-¡Espera por favor!-grité temiendo por mi vida.

Me miró desconfiado.

-No voy a atacarte de nuevo, suéltame y hablemos.-le pedí.

Después de mirarme de nuevo me soltó sin guardar su arma. Pude sentir que me había hecho un corte en el brazo. Le mire y el tampoco estaba ileso. Le había cortado la túnica hasta la piel en la parte superior de pecho. Sonreí por dentro vengativa.

-Luchas bien.-me dijo.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

Miró alrededor nuestra.

-¿Vives aquí?

-No, pero ¿tu qué haces aquí?¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Link y necesitaba un techo para pasar la noche, soy, como decirlo...un ermitaño.-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, pues siento mucho haberte atacado, Link. Me asuste.

-Da igual, yo también te ataque, asique estamos en paz.

Parecía agradable asique me relaje.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamabas?.-me pregunto

-¡Ah! Erin, mucho gusto.-me presente con una reverencia.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Miré por la ventana y pude ver que el sol ya había salido. ¡Era tardísimo!

-¡Oh! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Salí corriendo del palacio antes de que pudiera despedirse aquel muchacho.

Llegue al dominio zora toda sudada y sucia. Me había atado por el camino una tela alrededor de la herida.

Todo el mundo ya estaba despierto.

-¡Erin!

Me di la vuelta justo antes de entrar en mi habitación. Era mi tío, el rey zora. Venía hacia mí dando pasos largos y haciendo ruido. Era muy grande, robusto, aunque no quisiera hacia ruido al andar.

-Tío.-dije con miedo y haciendo una reverencia.-Buenos días.

-Erin, ¿dónde estabas? La princesa Ruto llegará en cualquier momento y tú aún estás sin arreglar. Muy mal, hija, muy mal.-Por suerte había visto la herida.- Tu querida Ruto se alegrará mucho de la fiesta que la hemos preparado y tú tienes que estar lista.

-Lo siento tío. Enseguida estoy.-le conteste bajando un poco la cabeza arrepentida y me metí en mi habitación.

Ruto. ¿Como describirla? Era una niña mimada por su padre desde que nació. Tenía todo lo que quería y ella era superior a todo el mundo, porque era la sabia del agua y guardiana del templo del agua.

La quería pero estar mucho tiempo con ella me agotaba. Lo mejor de todo era que al ser una pieza tan importante para el equilibrio de Hyrule, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

La verdad era difícil de creer, que alguien como Ruto pudiese ser una de las salvadoras de Hyrule.

Sentí escozor en el brazo. Eso me hizo pensar en el muchacho de mi antiguo hogar. Aún me dolia el corte de mi brazo. Me la cure y la tape.

Me puse un vestido limpio, en tonos verdes y el pelo recogido. Entre en el gran salón de la cascada, uno de los sirvientes anunció mi llegada y me puse al lado de mi tío. Ruto llego poco después haciendo mucho ruido. Todo el mundo la aplaudía. Llego a nuestro sitio. Abrazó a su padre y a continuación a mí.

-¡Eriiiiiin!

Después de este desgarrador grito, noté una masa sobre mí y el suelo contra mi espalda.

-¡Cómo te he echado de menos enana!-me coge e intenta levantar.-Estas muy guapa.-me sonríe.-¡Y más alta!

-¿Gracias?-sonreí, Ruto era una mimada y escandalosa pero ella siempre me había tratado como una hermana. La quería, en el fondo.

Después de esta bienvenida tan animada, mi tío dijo unas palabras un poco aburridas y comenzó la fiesta.

Mi prima estuvo un rato conmigo, pero la distrajeron un grupo de jóvenes zora que no paraban de mirarla.

La verdad es que no conocía a ningún zora que no adorara a Ruto. Pero ella solo coqueteaba. Mi tio la decía que tenía que elegir a alguno, pero ella decía que ya había elegido y que le esperaría siempre. Esto me parecía bonito y estúpido a la vez. Seguro que se aburriría antes de que llegase.

Y pensando en chicos, llegó de nuevo a mi mente el muchacho de verde. Me resultaba muy curioso. Tenía una sensación extraña con él y tenía que descubrir porqué.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, me fui a mi habitación simulando cansancio. Espere a que todo el mundo estuviera dormido. Me levante y me puse mi capa. Salí a escondidas como la noche anterior. Ahora todo estaba mucho más oscuro, pero no me resultaba difícil moverme en la oscuridad.

Llegue al palacio. Vi luz dentro. Seguro que había encendido un fuego, esa noche estaba refrescando.

Cuando llegue a la estancia donde estaba me lleve un gran sobresalto: estaba sin la túnica, ¡solo llevaba los calzones! y por si fuera poco ¡me estaba dando su ropa!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-grite tapándome los ojos.

-Tú la rompiste.-dijo muy sereno.

Le miré un segundo y pude ver su cuerpo. Tenía los músculos perfectamente esculpidos. Me sonroje. Me pareció muy atractivo.

-Puedo cosértela.-le ofrecí cogiendo la ropa.-Siempre llevo aguja e hilo.-dije mientras lo sacaba del bolsito que llevaba.

Me senté al lado del fuego y sin levantar la vista, empecé a coser rápido. Le había atravesado hasta la camisa interior. Le tenía que haber hecho por lo menos un arañazo, porque tenía motitas de sangre.

Entonces le busque. Me sobresaltó que estuviera detrás de mí, mirando como cosía.

-¿Te hice daño?-pregunte mirándole el pecho herido por una pequeña raja de color rosada.

-Un poco. Me sorprendiste, no me esperaba que lucharas bien.-dijo dándose aires.

-Oh si, por supuesto, una chica no sabe luchar, ¿no?-dije con sarcasmo.

Termine de coserle la ropa y se la entregue. Me senté en el poyete de la ventana y me quede mirando cómo se vestía. Por el desarrollo de sus músculos dominaba el arco, la espada y montaba a caballo. Vaya. Realmente tenía cualidades, aunque hablar no se le daba muy bien.

-¿Vas a venir todas las noches a molestarme?-ahí estaba, estropeando la bonita imagen de un hombre atractivo desnudo.

-La pregunta es: ¿no tienes casa?

-Ya te dije que era un ermitaño.

-Cierto. Y deberías tener más respeto a las personas y más si quieres compartir este palacio.-conteste enfurruñada.

-Contestas a hombres más grandes y fuertes que tú y además luchas contra ellos. Tienes valor y eres boba.

Eso fue demasiado para mí. Saque mi espada. Pero el no.

-Después de arreglarme el traje que tú misma rompiste y que por cierto, no me has pedido disculpas aún, ¿ahora vuelves a sacar tu espada?-se empezó de reír.-Eres muy curiosa.

Guarde la espada, le miré de reojo, dándome la vuelta y sentándome de nuevo al lado del fuego. Decidí ignorarle. Este era mi castillo y nadie iba a echarme de él.

Se sentó a mi lado. Sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿y me vas a contar porque vienes a este palacete abandonado?- me pregunto mientras sacaba una manzana y la asaba en el fuego.

-No.

-Borde.

-¿Y tú? ¿Me contaras tus aventuras, señor ermitaño?

-Me sorprende gratamente que quieras saber algo de mí, y si estas dispuesta a escucharme te contaré mi gran historia.

Me sorprendió aquello y me miró como deseando empezar.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte riéndome.

-Ahí empieza mi historia, Erin.

Me contó que él venía del bosque Kokiri. Donde todos le marginaban por ser el niño sin hada, pocos querían estar con él, y su mejor amiga siempre había sido Saria, una kokiri muy lista, a la cual quería mucho. Me contó cómo era el bosque, todo verde, lleno de vegetación y seres mágicos. Como jugaba en su niñez, y como pensaba en cuando vendría su hada.

La verdad es que su historia era muy interesante, yo no había visto un kokiri nunca y nunca había estado en el bosque perdido. El tampoco había conocido a sus padres y no había tenido una familia de verdad, solo, si podía contarse, el guardián del bosque: el gran árbol deku. Me sentí un poco identificada con él.

Miré por la ventana y pude ver que faltaban como mucho dos horas para que el sol empezara a salir. Tenía que volver.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Vaya de nuevo sales corriendo. Entonces otro día seguiré contándote mi historia si quieres escucharla, señorita Malas pulgas-se despidió sonriendo.

Le lance una mirada envenenada y salí corriendo.

Me sentía extraña. Ya era la segunda noche que hacía esto. Link, el ermitaño o como se llamara, era un chico muy interesante, a la vez que un creído pretencioso.

Corría todo lo que podía, pero no había dormido nada y no tenía fuerzas. Qué bien me vendría un caballo ahora mismo.

Llegue y aún los guardias dormían. Todos dormían. Me metí en la cama y de inmediato empecé a soñar.

Aunque mi sueño no duró todo lo que hubiese deseado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic. He tardado algo más de lo que pensaba en subirlo por trabajos y fiestas de navidad, aunque lo tenía escrito desde hace muuucho! lo siento!_

_Espero que os este gustando y que sigáis leyendo esta historia que estoy creando con mucha ilusión._

_Prometo subir capítulos cada poco tiempo si esto le empieza a interesar a más gente._

_Un beso y ¡Feliz año a todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2º: LA PRINCESA ADOPTADA<strong>

Me despertó un grito horrible.

-¡ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!

Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi a una zora chillando encima de mí. Ruto...

-¡¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es muy tarde! Ya es más de mediodía, papá se preocupaba. ¿Estás enferma?

-No...solo se me ha pasado un poco la hora.

-Y tanto, hoy tenias que ir a recoger unos pedidos en el rancho Lon-Lon.

-Oh no...¡Enseguida salgo!

Me vestí lo más rápido posible. Salí corriendo y un zora me seguía. Era Murike.

-¿Te vienes conmigo, Murike?

-Sí, princesa Erin.

Murike era uno de los zoras que mejor me caían. Nos conocíamos desde niños. El era un muchacho callado y reservado. El me enseño muchas más cosas que mis institutrices. Era agradable estar con él.

Le sonreí. Durante el camino estuvimos debatiendo que mi tío debería regalarme un caballo para estos recados que suelo hacer. A los zoras no les gustaba estar lejos del agua mucho tiempo. Pero Murike estaba acostumbrado, solía acompañarme siempre y cuando mojara su piel cada cierto tiempo.

La campiña de Hyrule tenía colinas que subir a pie era agotadoras. Llegamos al rancho ya pasado el mediodía.

Estaba en lo alto de una colina y era redondo. Tenía un granero muy grande con vacas y caballos, la casa de los dueños y una gran pista con un recinto vallado para que corrieran los caballos. Además de un huerto donde plantaban muchos tipos de verduras que nos gustaban a los zoras, que era a lo que venía normalmente.

Me gustaba mucho este sitio y por eso siempre que había un encargo me ofrecía a recogerlo.

-Oh, pero si es la chica zora. Ya pensaba que no venias.-me dijo Malon, la hija del encargado. Éramos amigas desde hacía años.

-Perdóname, Malon. Se me han pegado las sabanas.-la dije sonriendo.-Dime, que tienes para mí.

Me enseño dos paquetes bastante pesados. Menos mal que venía Murike.

-Pero antes te enseñare un caballo de un amigo, es precioso. Después os preparare algo de almuerzo.-me dijo Malon.

Me llevo al recinto donde estaban todos los caballos. Todos eran preciosos pero pude diferenciar el que Malon había dicho. Era especial. Tenía un color cobrizo en el pelaje precioso con el morro y las patas blancas. Me acerque y el caballo, con sus ojos negros me miro.

-Se llama Epona.

-Hola Epona.-la acaricie el morro.

Entonces se agacho, como haciéndome una reverencia.

-¡Wow! ¿¡Quiere que te subas! ¡Es increíble!-Malon parecía muy sorprendida.-Solo me deja a mí y a su dueño.

-¿Que...Qué hago?

-¡SUBETE!

Y eso hice. Me agarre bien a las riendas. La silla tenía el emblema de la familia real. Me pregunto quién sería el amigo de Malon.

El Caballo empezó a andar tranquilo, alrededor del recinto. Luego fue subiendo la velocidad. La verdad es que se me daba muy bien. Sentía que el caballo me hacía caso a cada movimiento que hacía, me daba seguridad. Nos acercábamos peligrosamente a uno de los obstáculos de la pista. Intente parar al caballo, pero no bajaba la velocidad, si no al revés, cada vez estaba corriendo mas. Me estaba asustando. Entonces cerré los ojos y me agarre lo más fuertemente al caballo. Escuche unos aplausos y gritos de animación. Abrí los ojos. Aun estaba encima del caballo, gracias a las diosas. Murike y Malon estaba a mi lado muy contentos y sorprendidos.

-¡Wow! Erin no sabía que montabas tan bien.-exclamo Malon mientras Murike asentía con los ojos saliéndose de las orbitas.

-La verdad es que apenas había montado a caballo. Pero este caballo es especial.

-¡Sí! Y su amo también. Algún día te lo presentare. Seguro que te gusta.-dijo sonrojándose. Más bien le gustaba a ella.

Después de que almorzáramos y nos despidiéramos de Malon y su padre, nos pusimos en marcha a casa.

Cuando llegamos mi tío y Ruto estaban comiendo. Pero ni se enteraron de que yo acababa de llegar. Estaban discutiendo sobre el candidato para casarse con Ruto.

-¡Pero padre!

-Nada de peros, Ruto, ¡deja de soñar! El héroe del tiempo no va a regresar. El se fue para seguir cuidando del reino. Ya lo sabes. Además tienes pretendientes muy interesantes, como el hijo del conde de Labrynna, Riaku. Recuerdo que era un joven muy atractivo y buenas dotes para la lucha.

Me empecé a reír al oír ese nombre. Riaku, ese creído que de pequeños solo sabia molestarnos a Ruto y a mí. Pero claro, Ruto era la princesa zora y ser rey le venía muy bien.

-Jo Erin, ¡no te rías!-sollozo Ruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y en realidad me dio pena. No poder elegir con quien tienes que casarte era realmente triste y si encima a quien quieres ha desaparecido. La abrace con fuerza y la dije que no se preocupara.

-Tío, ¿no tiene tantos pretendientes? Buscadle uno mejor. No seáis cruel.

-Bueno ya lo pensare. Pero esta noche vienen a cenar los condes además de otras familias nobles. Por favor sed amables. Hace mucho que no le veis, el chico a cambiado.

Asentimos y se fue.

Ruto me miro preocupada.

-Ruto, no te preocupes, veamos cómo esta Riaku. Pero te prometo que buscare a tu héroe y lo traeré para ti.-la sonreí.

Cuando termino de comer, subimos a su habitación y Ruto se ofreció a darme una sesión de belleza, ya que hacía tiempo que había dejado mi cuidar mi pelo y mi piel. En realidad mi aspecto era extraño. A primera vista parecía hyliana, pero tenía marcas por mi cuerpo azuladas, casi parecida a la piel zora y también unas pequeñas y finas aletas en los gemelos, que podía esconder en mis botas, lo que me hacia tener resistencia en el agua y otra cualidad que había heredado de mi madre, era poder respirar bajo el agua, como todos los zora. También mis ojos delataban algo extraño en mí, de un color que los hacía medio transparentes y profundos...como el mar.

Mientras me desenredaba mi largo pelo azulado, la pregunte como era el gran héroe del tiempo.

-Pues es alto y muy fuerte. Recuerdo que tenía muchas habilidades, con la espada, el arco y hasta el búmeran zora sabia dominar. Era muy inteligente y sobre todo amable.-se sonrojo y sonrió.-La primera vez que le vi creía que era un niño kokiri, ya que iba con un hada.

¿Niño kokiri? ¿De qué me sonaba? el ermitaño o link comosellamase, ¿había dicho que vivía con ellos? no lograba acordarme, pero conseguí que volviera estar contenta. Y además yo estaba un poco más presentable.

Después de unas horas de pulir nuestra belleza estábamos en bata intentando elegir el vestido adecuado. Y tras probarnos mil vestidos yo elegí uno plateado y con pequeños degradados azules en la parte inferior. Ruto estaba preciosa con un vestido blanco inmaculado que resaltaba con su piel azulada.

Cuando bajamos al salón principal, ya estaban llegando los invitados. No solo venían los condes de Labrynna, había gente noble de otras razas. Todos nos saludaban haciendo reverencias. También había músicos tocando de fondo. Llegamos al lado del rey zora y este empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a la región Zora. Espero que pasen una agradable velada.- Sonrió- Que empiece la fiesta.

En cuanto termino de hablar, todos se fueron sentando en sus sitios alrededor de la larga mesa. Nosotros tres nos quedamos parados, esperando al conde y a su hijo, que se acercaron a nosotros sonriendo.

-¡Cuanto me alegro de verle, rey zora!

-Lo mismo digo, conde. Vaya vaya, y Riaku, ¡cómo has crecido! ya eres todo un hombre.

El muchacho zora, sonrió y me lanzó una rápida mirada. La verdad es que había cambiado mucho, ahora era muy alto y sus músculos se habían desarrollado bastante. Ruto tendría que estar un poco mas convencida ya que se había vuelto muy atractivo.

-Yo también me alegro de verle, majestad.-se giro para coger la mano de Ruto y se la beso mirándola a los ojos.-Princesa Ruto y vos, estáis mas hermosa que nunca.-a lo que Ruto se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente.

Entonces me miro de arriba abajo, muy descaradamente, acercándose.

-Y vos debéis ser Erin, la princesa adoptada.-se inclino.

Acto seguido me dio la espalda y se fueron los tres a la mesa. Ruto y yo detrás.

-¡Que maleducado!-le susurre indignada.

-¿Por qué? A mí me ha parecido muy amable y tenias razón, Erin, ha cambiado.-dijo con voz bobalicona y sonriendo.

Parecía que Ruto ya estaba contenta. La verdad es que Riaku era un zora atractivo. A mí no me había gustado nunca un zora, pero él no tenía mal aspecto. Ruto tenía motivos para gustarle.

Se pasaron la cena hablando y yo en la otra punta al lado de una especie de hombre que solo sabia eructar y al otro lado dos señoras cotillas que no paraban de hablar de lo buena pareja que hacían Ruto y Riaku.

De repente la orquesta inicio música de baile y a todos se les ilumino la vista hacia ellos. Riaku se levanto y cogió de la mano a Ruto. Salieron al centro del salón y bailaron agarrados. Fue muy bonito.

Pero un gran pesar se apodero de mi corazón. Me sentí sola, muy sola. Una gran envidia que llevo a la tristeza y el mal estar me inundo. Solo me apetecía llorar. Decidí irme corriendo a por mi capa y salir del dominio lo más rápido posible. Los guardias de la entrada solo vieron una sombra de lo rápido que me fui.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?¿Porque de repente me sentía tan mal?¿Que ha desatado todo este dolor tan profundo?

Al pensar todo esto solo me venía a la cabeza: estoy sola. Mis padres han muerto. Solo estoy aquí por pena. ¿Qué sentido tenía mi vida ahora? ¿Y mi futuro? ¿Cuál sería? Había pasado 7 años escondida por que el malvado Ganondorf estaba destruyendo todo. ¿Es que había olvidado todo eso? No...Solo me había puesto una máscara, como todos los demás. Soy solo, la princesa adoptada, como dijo ese Riaku. Soy insignificante para todos.

Sin darme cuenta estaba tirada en la entrada de mi palacio abandonado. Ya no podía moverme. No sentía mi cuerpo, estaba agarrotado. Todo me daba vueltas y no paraba de llorar. Entonces vi una silueta negra enfrente de mí, cerré los ojos y perdí el conocimiento.

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Vi una luz y corrí hacia ella, me fui acercando y era una mujer con un candelabro. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Era una zora, tan hermosa...esos ojos azules me miraban de una forma tan cariñosa.

-Bienvenida, hija mía.-dijo con voz dulce.

-¿Quien? ¿Te refieres a mí?

-Si, Erin. Has crecido tanto. Ya eres toda una mujer. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija mía.

La mujer se había emocionado. Una lágrima cristalina caía por su hermoso rostro. Quería abrazarla. Ella lo noto y me abrazo. Sentí tanto amor y calidez que no quería separarme nunca de ella. Ella era mi madre. Por fin la había encontrado.

-Tienes que volver.

-No quiero madre.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, hija mía, tienes mucho valor y poder dentro de ti.- se aparto y volvió a mirarme, ahora con intensidad.- Eres la clave. Sigue adelante. Tu destino está elegido, Erin. Todos estamos contigo. Las diosas están en ti.

-No logro entenderlo.

-Lo harás. Estoy tan orgullosa. Lo conseguirás, confía en él, él te ayudará.

-¿Quién?

-Se ha acabado nuestro tiempo, hija. Adiós. Te queremos mucho, tu padre y yo. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos.

La luz se apagó rápido, pero pude ver otra lágrima deslizarse por aquel rostro. Y volvió la oscuridad.

Otra luz. Pero esta vez sentía calor. Si abría mis ojos veía luz naranja cerca de mí. Intente enfocar y vi que era fuego.

Me asuste y los abrí de par en par, casi cegándome. Me tape con las manos.

-Vaya, ya estas despierta.-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

Poco a poco enfoque una cara masculina. Ojos azules y pelo rubio. Link.

-¿Que...que ha pasado?

-Estabas en la entrada, tirada. Estabas llorando y te desmayaste. Encendí el fuego para que no cogieras frio.

-Oh.

Estaba confusa.

-¿Que ha pasado con tu madre?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es que susurrabas: madre, madre. Además de otras cosas que no entendía.

Recordé de pronto a la hermosa mujer. ¿Mi madre? ¿Pero era un sueño? Nunca había visto una imagen de ella. De todas formas que vergüenza, Link me había visto delirar. Me sonroje. Pero al recordarlo todo de golpe, el dolor volvió agudo.

-Yo...- las lágrimas se peleaban por salir, mire al techo con la esperanza de que no salieran.

-Erin, no hace falta. Si eso te pone triste, no me lo cuentes.- Link me miro comprensivo, con una sonrisa triste y esperanzadora a la vez. Se acerco a mí.

-¡No! Quiero contártelo, lo necesito.-le medio grite. El borro la sonrisa y me miro serio, asintiendo.- En realidad, no conocí a mis padres. Murieron cuando yo era un bebe.-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.-Este palacio, era de mis padres y de otra familia que murió también con ellos. Por eso vengo aquí mucho, en realidad es mío. Cuando murieron, el hermano de mi madre me adopto. Y cuando Ganondorf...-sentí como Link se estremecía.-estuve escondida aquí, muchos años. Solo venia Murike, para que no me volviera loca y para protegerme. Esa es mi historia.

Link se quedo callado, mirándome fijamente. Entonces mirándole yo también a esos ojos azules, tan bonitos, entendí que era un buen chico. También me di cuenta de que me había subido aquí y me había protegido del frio.

-Link.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.-dije sonrojada por tanta mirada.

El sonrió. Su sonrisa ahora me pareció tan bonita que el dolor de mi pecho se fue en un segundo. Esa sonrisa me hizo sentirme muy bien. Y también una especie de revoloteo se apodero de mi estomago.

-No te preocupes, Erin...

Me sentía muy a gusto a su lado y después de todo, estaba aquí, no me había dejado sola.

El me miro sorprendido un momento. Volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Erin, yo te entiendo. Entiendo que puedas sentirte sola, perdida e inútil. No sabes las veces que me a pasado...pero he encontrado la fuerza para seguir .Además...ahora eres mi amiga, y como supongo que vendrás aquí a menudo y yo estaré aquí una larga temporada, vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, por lo que nos ayudaremos mutuamente a no sentirnos solos.

Nos empezamos a reír. Había sido un discurso cursi, pero muy sincero. Sorprendentemente me hacia feliz tenerle aquí, a él.

-Y este castillo era de tus padres...y de otra familia... ¿quiénes eran?

-Dos familias nobles.-no le dije que mi madre era una zora. Y menos que era princesa zora.

-¿Y no te gustaría saber más de ellos? Tienes esto, sabes que era suyo. Tiene que haber cuadros, sus pertenencias. ¿No las tienes?

-Si...pero cuando llegue aquí no había nada... Mi tío me dijo que quemaron todo y que si quedaba algo de valor tendría que estar escondido.

Me quede pensando qué lugar no había inspeccionado. Link cerró un momento los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos los abrió. Se levanto de un salto y me dijo que le siguiera.

Bajamos hasta la primera planta y por un agujero enorme en el suelo, que se había derrumbado, bajamos hasta otra sala que se abría en un pasillo oscuro, muy frio con paredes de piedra. Encendimos una antorcha y lo recorrimos los dos pegados hasta que llegamos al final.

Había una inscripción en la pared. "El poder del mar, en ti debes buscar. Solo sus ojos lo ven. Solo ella nos salvara."

Link y yo nos miramos. Dio unos golpes a la pared, que era de piedra maciza. Entonces encontré una obertura. Un pequeño hueco con símbolos alrededor.

-Parece que hace falta una especie de llave. Lo encontré curioseando esta mañana.-dijo Link.

Acerco la antorcha para examinar el hueco. Esa forma... ¡Oh!

-¡Se parece a mi colgante!-recordé de pronto el colgante de cristal con forma alargada y romboidal que me dio mi tío, cuando cumplí 12 años.

Le mire entusiasmada. El me miro levantando una ceja.

-Y no lo tienes ¿verdad?

-...-justo.

-Bueno supongo que mañana lo podrías traer. Si es la llave y se abre el muro dentro tiene que haber algo importante Erin, algo importante para ti.

Volvimos a las estancias de arriba. Y nos volvimos a sentar al lado del fuego. En silencio y pensativos.

¿Que abría ese colgante-llave? ¿Qué hay escondido? Esas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

Mire al cielo oscuro, por la ventana, iluminado por pequeñas estrellas y la gran luna. ¿Seguiría la fiesta?

-Erin.-me despertó Link.

-¿Si?

-Aun no te lo he preguntado, pero por tu vestimenta ¿te has escapado de una fiesta?

-Correcto.

El me miro curioso.

-Me di cuenta de que en esa fiesta yo no tenía lugar...y de repente, ya estaba corriendo hacia aquí, desesperada.

-No puedes estar sin mí.-dijo riéndose y dándose aires.

Me quede mirándole con cara de desprecio fingido y nos reímos. Vaya, estaba empezando a pensar que nos entendíamos bastante bien.

-En realidad...como ya te he dicho, esta es mi verdadera casa, mi hogar...me siento a salvo aquí.

-Pero es muy triste y están a punto de caerse paredes y suelos.-se quedo pensando.-Ya se, te propongo una cosa.

-¿Si?

-Yo me quedo el tiempo que quiera aquí, pero a cambio te lo reconstruyo mientras.

Me empecé a reír. Estaba loco. El palacio no era como el castillo real, pero era muy grande para que una sola persona lo reconstruyese solo. Tardaría años.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Algunas cosas yo, otras con ayuda. Tengo contactos.-me guiño uno ojo.

-Increíble.-Realmente lo era.-Esta bien. Trato hecho. Pero yo también ayudare. Después de todo, este palacio será mi hogar oficial cuando...cuando...

Mi mente patino. ¿Cuándo qué? Si me caso con alguien de la nobleza, este tendrá su palacio o castillo y me tendré que ir de aquí...abandonar...

Link me miro confuso.

-Bueno entonces mañana te espero con la llave que abre el sótano.

-Claro.-Le sonreí.-Bueno, entonces...buenas noches Link.

-Buenas noches Erin.

Esta vez no regrese corriendo. Me daba igual. Link había conseguido tranquilizarme y no quería alterarme de nuevo. Disfrute de aquel paseo como nunca. Mire las estrellas, aquellos puntos de luz en la oscuridad, el cielo nocturno me parecía bello, entonces, vi una estrella fugaz y rápidamente cerré los ojos y formule un deseo:"Quiero una señal para saber el camino que debo escoger en mi vida".

Seguí mi camino por la llanura hasta la muralla de la ciudadela el castillo. El pórtico se cerraba por las noches y los viajeros que llegaban después de la hora se quedaban fuera. Por lo que en muchas ocasiones había gente durmiendo alrededor. Pase rápida y silenciosa para no interrumpir sus sueños y llegue al rio zora. Fui por la orilla rio arriba. La luna se reflejaba en las aguas y tuve que meterme. El agua me llamaba. Fui sumergiéndome poco a poco en una parte que formaba un meandro, una especie de laguito. Me encantaba fundirme con el agua. Sentir como acaricia mi piel. Me sentía poderosa. Me deje llevar por un rato. Podía controlar el agua desde que era niña, pero aun no se lo había contado a nadie, ni a Murike. De repente, sentí algo y salí del agua a la orilla. No había nadie. Pero había sentido un escalofrio extraño. ¿Una presencia? Pero no había nadie. Solo oía la corriente del agua. Con mi vestido destrozado y mojado se me hacia difícil moverme, me lo quite y lo lleve en la mano. Seguramente la fiesta ya había acabado y no quedarían invitados, nadie me vería en ropa interior. Cuando un rato después llegue a la gran cascada, entrada de los dominios, los guardias me miraban serios.

-Señorita, el rey está esperándoos en la sala del trono.-dijo el más anciano.

-Está enfadado.-me dijo en un susurro el otro, más joven.

Yo ya sabía que estaría enfadado, pero me daba igual.

En el gran salón ya solo quedaban sirvientes recogiendo. Pase por los largos pasillos de piedra y llegue a la sala del trono.

Mi tío no me miraba. Estaba revisando algo en un libro. Entonces uno de los guardias carraspeó y por fin vi sus ojos, ojos enormes y enfadados de color gris.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste así?-dijo en un tono serio, intimidante, muy de rey.

-Me encontraba mal...y salí a tomar el aire.

-¿Toda la noche? ¿En medio de una conferencia real?-Se estaba alterando y respiro hondo.

-Erin, ya no eres una niña. Tienes responsabilidades. Eres una princesa zora.

-¡No! Simplemente soy una huérfana que da pena.- grite, no podía soportarlo más.

-¿Cómo? Erin, tu eres de la realeza. Lo sabes. Mi amada hermana me dijo que si le pasaba algo te cuidara y eso he hecho estos 18 años. Tu madre era una princesa y tú ahora también.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero también se lo que se dice por ahí de mi.-solloce encogiéndome y sentándome en el suelo.

Mi tío se levanto de tu asiento y bajo hasta donde yo me encontraba. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Erin, olvida lo que esa gente dice. No saben lo especial que eres. Y créeme, eres muy especial y algún día todos te adoraran. Eres una persona buena y justa. No lo olvides.

Sonreí a mi tío con lágrimas en los ojos. Me había emocionado. Realmente me quería y aunque pareciera que no le importa nada, era solo fachada. Era un gran rey.

-Y ahora vete a asearte y a dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Me despedí de él y despacio fui a mis aposentos. El palacio zora estaba asentado encima de una catarata. Las paredes eran de piedra de colores, la entrada era un pequeño lago con una cascada con un gran pasillo que dirigía a la sala del trono. Después había una serie de laberinticos pasillos que daban a las estancias reales, donde vivíamos. Los demás zoras vivían en cuevas que se creaban en las paredes de la montaña de piedra al lado de la gran cascada del rio.

Esa noche soñé que estaba en la campiña de Hyrule, sentada en un árbol, vestida con un vestido blanco. Estaba vestida de novia. Entonces a lo lejos veía una silueta, pero el sol me cegaba y no podía ver bien quién era. Y cuando me levantaba todo se oscureció y la hierba empezó a ponerse marrón, a enfermar, al igual que el árbol. La silueta se acercaba y podía distinguir a alguien grande y con un aura de maldad. Llevaba ropajes de guerrero y un casco horrible. Se quedo a unos metros de mí. De repente, detrás de el apareció Riaku. Tenía una sonrisa que me daba miedo. Me miraba al acercarse hasta donde estaba. Entonces me cogió la mano y volvió a susurrarme.

-Princesa Adoptada.

Yo salía corriendo, pero cuanto más corría más muerto estaba todo. Llegaba a una playa. El mar...yo nunca lo había visto tan embravecido.

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto, me hizo muuucha ilusión mi primer review! Gracias de verdad! Me anima mucho!;)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí está por fin! El tercer capitulo! Gracias por leerlo y por comentar. Me gustaría ir sabiendo que os está gustando la historia ya que a mí me está encantando escribirla._**

**_Espero tener el siguiente pronto! Pero tranquilos que no dejo de escribir!_**

**_Gracias y a disfrutar!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3º: Recuerdos y descubrimientos.<strong>

Me desperté, bañada en sudor. Vaya sueño tan extraño.

Recordé enseguida que hoy tenía que llevar el colgante para ver si funcionaba o si simplemente hacia algo en aquella pared del sótano. ¿Podría ser una llave, quizá? Y si lo fuera, ¿que habría dentro?.

Me vestí algo sencilla, ya que seguramente tendría que hacer esfuerzos, me puse un sencillo vestido azul ceñido solo en la cintura con un cinturón marrón. Y unas mallas con mis botas favoritas. Finalmente me puse el colgante.

Baje corriendo al comedor. Teníamos dos, el privado y el de recepciones. En el privado no había nadie. Y eso me extraño. Al acercarme al otro, más grande y decorado...propio de una familia real, pude oír dos voces más aparte de la de mis familiares. Me quede mirándoles desde el marco de la puerta.

-Erin, querida, pasa pasa.

Mi tío tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mire a sus invitados. El conde y Riaku.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días conde. Riaku.-salude e hice la reverencia.

Me senté enfrente del último, al lado de Ruto.

-¡Erin!¡Te perdiste lo más divertido de la fiesta ayer!-me dijo mirando a Riaku. Este la sonrió y ella se sonrojó. Suspiré.

-Perdonadme, no me encontraba bien.

-Espero que ya esté mejor, Erin.- dijo Riaku mientras cortaba un pedazo de su pastel.

Asentí y empecé a comer. El pastel de ciruelas estaba muy bueno. Mientras el rey y el conde conversaban sobre algún altercado en sus territorios yo no podía dejar de mirar a Ruto, era muy descarada con Riaku. Aunque el no se quedaba corto. Se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas coquetas. En una ocasión me quede mirando a Riaku. Si, era un zora muy guapo...pero por alguna razón había algo en sus ojos que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciese. Entonces me miro y yo le sostuve la mirada. Esos ojos grises. Me sonrió, pero no igual que a Ruto. ¿Que quería decir esa sonrisa? Me ponía nerviosa y cuando fui a pinchar un arándano este salió disparado a la cara de Riaku.

-¡Ah! Perdona, de verdad lo siento.-dije levantándome y limpiándole la cara con una servilleta. Lo empeoré. Le embadurné la cara con el jugo del arándano. Su color azulado-verdoso de piel, ahora tenía una mancha enorme morada.

Me miro a los ojos. Sabía que algo iba mal. Me cogió de la mano y me dedico una sonrisa demasiado amable.

-Déjalo, Erin. Ahora me limpio yo. No te preocupes.

Me di la vuelta y vi a los demás comensales mirándonos. El conde y el rey sonriendo, aguantando la risa. Ruto solo me miraba a mí. Seria. Y eso me dio miedo.

Decidí que era hora de irme.

-Disculpadme, me voy...tengo cosas que hacer.-hice una reverencia rápida, para no parecer descortés.

Me fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Al salir por la entrada de la cascada me encontré a Murike.

-Señorita Erin, alteza.-me saludo.- ¿La acompaño a algún lado?

-No, gracias Murike, tomate el día libre. Tengo prisa, adiós.

Corría a grandes zancadas. ¿Que había pasado en el comedor? Mi corazón iba a mil. Riaku...me había tratado tan amable...esa sonrisa... ¡Ah!

Me había tropezado y había ido a parar al agua del rio. Ya estaba en la campiña. ¡Basta de pensar en chicos! Era peligroso, ya estaba visto. Decidí relajar un poco mis pensamientos y ya que estaba cerca de la ciudadela del castillo, pasarme por el mercado a curiosear.

Me encantaba. El mercado era un paraíso de cachivaches, olores, sabores, colores y gente.

En un puesto de comida encontré unos bollos de leche que olían de muerte y decidí comprar unos cuantos para comerlos de camino a mi palacio. Seguí mirando durante un rato y a lo lejos, a las afueras de la ciudad, vi el templo del tiempo. Una arquitectura antigua y llena de decoración con gárgolas la hacía un poco terrorífica, pero a la vez tan hermosa. Rodeada de unos bonitos jardines con fuentes, me pareció un lugar muy romántico. Entre atravesando las escaleras de piedra y llegue a la nave central. Era enorme, intimidaban las grandes columnas con sus arcos. La luz entraba tenue a través de las cristaleras de colores. El sueño de mármol me reflejaba y mis pasos hacían eco. Llegue a las escaleras que te llevaban a la balconada y después al pedestal de las tres piedras sagradas. Cuando era niña, el templo llegaba hasta aquí, pero cuando el malvado Ganondorf domino Hyrule, la gran puerta sellada se abrió para el héroe del tiempo. Se supone que en aquella sala circular se encontraba la Espada Maestra de las diosas. Ahora solo estaba su pedestal y alrededor ofrendas para el héroe y las diosas. Me acerque donde estaban las ofrendas y deje uno de mis bollos.

-Gracias...-susurré.

Antes de salir, eche un vistazo al sagrado rubí zora. Esta piedra fue un regalo de la reina zora a su hija, Ruto. Cuando éramos niñas Ruto siempre lo llevaba encima como un trofeo, enseñándolo siempre. Hasta que se lo dio al héroe del tiempo cuando la salvo y a si, prometiéndose.

Me fui de la ciudadela ya pasado el medio día. Cuando llegue a la entrada del palacio escuche unos golpes detrás, donde estaban los antiguos establos. Corrí esquivando toda la maleza que había crecido.

Me quede boquiabierta.

-¡Ey!

Un joven, con el pecho descubierto, sudado...los músculos bien formados...fuerte, ojos azules, pelo rubio revuelto y ahora, una gran sonrisa, me miraba.

Se acerco a mí. Sentí que mi cara ardía. Cerré los ojos.

-Bienvenida, Erin.

-Ho...hola! -salude nerviosa.

-¿Has visto los nuevos establos? Llevo trabajando desde muy temprano.

Abrí los ojos y observe que ya tenían aspecto de establos. Estaba poniendo nuevas maderas y limpiando las que aún estaban bien.

-¡Wow! ¡Me encantan!

-Esta tarde vendrán carpinteros y ayudantes, todos amigos míos, que me deben favores. Nos ayudarán durante la restauración.

-Vaya...Link...no sé qué decir.- Le mire, sonrojada aun y el también me miro, serio. Se volvió un momento tenso.

Entonces mi estomago rugió.

Me moría de hambre.

Y ahora también, me moría de vergüenza.

Link se empezó a reír. Mucho. Y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde meterme. Entonces me acorde.

-¡Mis bollos!

Link se rio más.

-Deja esos bollos para luego. He traído comida.-dijo, aun riéndose. Y cogiendo los bollos.- Ven.

Ahora estaba entre confusa y sorprendida. ¿Había estado trabajando toda la mañana, llamado a obreros y comprado comida, por mí?

Me quede mirándole, sin poder moverme.

-Vamos, Erin. He habilitado una estancia para dormir y para comer ahora.

-¡Ah! Si... ¿sí?

Me ayudo a subir hasta la segunda planta y recorrimos el pasillo para llegar a la sala donde nos vimos la primera vez.

La había limpiado, quitando toda la vegetación que estaba creciendo, había tapado varios agujeros del techo con maderas y en el suelo una manta donde estaba la comida preparada. También había hecho un pequeño fuego, en el antiguo hueco de la chimenea, y encima había colocado, de lado a lado una barra para cocinar carne.

Seguía sorprendida y mirando todo boquiabierta. Link se sentó y dio palmaditas a su lado para que me sentara.

-Gracias por los bollos, son mis favoritos del mercado.

Sonreí. Link me dio un plato de madera y me hecho una especie de ensalada con muchas verduras y frutas. Me sirvió agua en un vaso e inserto un pollo en la barra mientras encendía el fuego.

-Vaya...es todo increíble.-dije mientras saboreaba la rica ensalada.

-Gracias.-dijo Link sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Esta pregunta le pillo desprevenido, se quedo quieto un momento. Después sacudió los hombros.

-Este lugar es especial, me siento bien, como en casa. Me da mucha pena que se destruya y desaparezca. Además es tu casa. Aunque no vives siempre aquí, por lo que veo. Y finalmente, no puedo permitir que una dama se muera de hambre.

Sonreí. Me hacia feliz que alguien se interesara por mi palacio...y por mí.

Comimos mientras charlábamos de la estructura y re modelización de palacio. Lo primero que van a hacer, después de los establos, es la entrada. Van a arreglar la fachada de piedra y hacer una puerta nueva. Estaba entusiasmada. Y muy llena. Link le había preparado un almuerzo delicioso. Mientras mordisqueaba el último pedazo de bollo miraba a Link. Estaba tumbado boca arriba comiéndose el suyo. Se había puesto la camisa para comer, era beis y sin mangas, podía ver sus brazos...tan fuertes...y ahora de cerca, con cicatrices. Tenía un muchas cicatrices medio invisibles por los brazos. Me pregunte a que se debían tantas.

El se levanto y empezó a recoger todo. Después se volvió a sentar en frente de mi. Nos miramos y entonces su mirada fue a mi boca...se acerco y...con un dedo limpio algo de crema de bollo que había en mi cara.

Me puse nerviosa y volví a sentir las mejillas ardiendo. Link se levanto riéndose.

-Vamos Erin, veo que has traído tu colgante. Tenemos que averiguar si funciona como llave o no.-me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome abajo casi a rastras.

Cuando llegamos al mismo muro con la inscripción de ayer, me quite el colgante y me quede mirándolo. Tenía forma alargada y romboidal, de un cristal algo azulado...allí en la oscuridad parecía brillar.

Lo sujete y lo incruste dentro del pequeño agujero. No paso nada.

Mire a Link, medio iluminado con mi antorcha, tenía un aspecto misterioso, el estaba mirando fijamente el agujero, esperando. Entonces pensé que, como una llave, había que darle vueltas. Estaba bastante duro, pero conseguí darle dos vueltas. El colgante salió un poco del agujero y la pared tembló. Todo empezó a temblar. Me asuste y me pegue a Link. El seguía mirando la pared serio.

De pronto la pared se empezó a abrir y la inscripción se iluminó, junto a mi colgante.

Tuvimos que cubrirnos los ojos ya que salió polvo y arena hacia nosotros.

Cuando pudimos ver bien, fui la primera en pasar. Despacio fui adentrándome a una especie de gruta. Estaba lleno de cajas de madera, muebles y objetos tapados por telas algo enmohecidas. Era como una cueva subterránea que además la atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo. El fuego de mi antorcha lo iluminaba todo tenuemente y le daba un aspecto mágico.

Link se acerco a un lado donde había algo tapado, muy alto. Tiró de la tela, era un cuadro. En el aparecían dos familias. Dos parejas y sus bebes. Yo sabía quiénes eran.

Me acerque lentamente, mirando a la pareja de la izquierda. La mujer, una zora muy hermosa y joven, igual que en mi sueño, vestida muy elegante con un vestido verde y blanco, con joyas por toda la cabeza, sujetaba a una pequeña bebe a la que apenas le había crecido unos rizos azulados. Y al lado estaba un hyliano, mi padre, con una sonrisa tan amable que mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y tuve que arrodillarme y sujetarme el pecho. Las lagrimas querían impedir que siguiera viendo aquella familia, que en el pasado fue la mía.

Miré ahora para la familia de la derecha. Dos hylianos rubios y su bebe, un precioso niño de rubios mechones del cual no sabía ni el nombre.

Mirándolos me di cuenta de que sus rostros me resultaban familiares...no sabía de qué. Me hubiese encantado conocer al niño...ojala hubiese sobrevivido...pero nada se sabía de ellos...mi tío me dijo que Regan murió junto a mi padre...y Dorin y su bebe desaparecieron.

Me levante y camine hacia el cuadro. Alargue el brazo y roce con mis dedos, lentamente, cada uno de los rostros que aparecían.

"Viviré por vosotros...volveré a crear un hogar aquí" les prometí.

Sentí que Link, me tocaba el hombro. No podía mirarle porque tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos...un aspecto horrible. Me sentía algo mejor al no enfrentarme a esto sola, pero descubrir este sitio, había hecho que volvieran todos los miedos y la soledad de la época oscura de Ganondorf. Siete años solos. Con mucho miedo de que me encontrasen los seguidores del rey malvado. Mi tío me dijo que me escondiera, que no dijera quien era y que no volviera a la región zora hasta que el héroe del tiempo volviera. Durante los tres primeros años fue cuando más tropas pasaron por el palacio, me escondía muy bien ya que era pequeña y Murike tuvo que pelear más de una vez, pero por suerte no paso nada. Cuando me enteré que mi tío y todos los zoras de la región fueron congelados junto con el agua, no aguante y fui a comprobarlo. Fue muy duro, no sabía si estaban muertos o no.

También recordé cuando me entere, siete años después, gracias a Murike, de que había vuelto el héroe que salvaria Hyrule. Poco después pude salir sin preocuparme por los malos y volví al hogar de mi tío, que volvía a ser como antes y por suerte nadie había muerto.

Link vio que estaba llorando y me abrazo. Fue un abrazo un tanto torpe por parte de los dos. Me ardía la cara y no sabía qué hacer. Era muy amable...

Apoye mi cara en su pecho y le devolví el abrazo. Nos pasamos así un rato, hasta que empecé a sentirme mejor para seguir curioseando y descubriendo más sobre mis padres.

Me separé algo de él y le miré con un intento de sonrisa. El también me miró y sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias...Link. Creo que me siento mejor.

Me encaminé hacia un montón de cajas y los dos las abrimos. Dentro estaba todo el ajuar del palacio. La vajilla, manteles, cortinas, sabanas...a cada caja que abríamos encontrábamos un mueble o algún objeto decorativo.

Estuvimos un buen rato descubriendo cosas. Al final decidimos dejarlo todo allí hasta que la reconstrucción del palacio no estuviera algo más adelantada pues mi familia había escondido todo esto aquí para que no lo robaran y aun podía entrar cualquiera.

Cuando salimos de la gruta aun me latía el corazón muy rápido.

-Es increíble, es maravilloso que escondieran todo las cosas de valor aquí. Ni siquiera mi tío lo sabia.-dije mientras salíamos hacia los establos.

Link siguió trabajando, yo le ayudaba y mientras charlábamos de cualquier cosa. Se me paso la tarde rápido. El tiempo pasaba deprisa cuando estaba con Link.

Al anochecer regrese a la región zora. Muy cansada, me fui a dormir sin cenar.

El día siguiente fue parecido al anterior pero sin descubrimientos, seguimos reconstruyendo el establo.

A si pasaron cuatros días sin ningún incidente ni acontecimiento. ME gustaba la rutina que había empezado y Link quería terminarlos lo antes posible.

-¿A qué se debe que primero estén restaurados los establos?-le pregunte al cuarto día.

-¿Eh? Pues a que echo de menos a mi yegua.-dijo sin dejar de dar martillazos a un madero.

-¿Tienes un caballo?

-Si, se llama Epona. Es la más lista, ya verás.- sonrió.

Epona...

-¡Epona!-me acorde. ¡Era el caballo que me había enseñado Malon!-¡Era tuyo!

-¿La conoces?-me pregunto sorprendido, dejando el martillo.

-¡Claro! Me dejo montarla.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Increíble! Epona nunca deja que la monte nadie, excepto yo. Ni a Malon y eso que siempre la ha cuidado.

Me alegre por eso. Y después me empezó a contar todo lo que sabía hacer Epona y las carreras que había ganado. Realmente quería a su caballo. Era muy bonito.

-Ay...me gustaría tener un caballo también. A si no tendría que recorrer todos los días andando el camino hasta aquí y hasta el rancho cuando voy a por recados.-dije triste.

-Seguro que Malon puede venderte alguno. Iré a preguntarla.

Y a si, dos días más tarde nos encaminábamos hacia el rancho, ya con el nuevo hogar de Epona terminado. Link me dijo que quería presentarme a Epona el mismo y que Malon tenía ya los pedidos semanales de verduras.

Llegamos y Malon nos recibió muy contenta.

-¡Qué casualidad que os conozcáis! Epona se alegrará mucho, está muy inquieta. ¡Ah! ¡Venid a los establos os enseñaré algo!-guiño un ojo a Link muy descarada.

Me quede mirándolos confusa, se estaban riendo de alguna cosa y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Pase a los establos y me encontré a Malon y Link, uno a cada lado, de un caballo blanco precioso. Me miro y se acerco bajando la cabeza para que acariciara.

Me sorprendí mucho y miré a Malon preguntándola que pasaba.

-Sabía que te elegiría.-me dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡Montale!-me animó Link.- ¡Es tuyo!

-¿Qué?

-Si, Erin. Te lo acaba de regalar.-contesto Malon mientras ajustaba la silla para que montara.

Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Mientras me montaba miraba a Link que no paraba de reírse por mi reacción. ¿Por qué se portaba tan bien conmigo?

-Vamos Erin, disfrútalo. A partir de hoy tienes un compañero que estará contigo y te ayudará.-me dijo Link cuando Malon abrió la puerta corredera para que el caballo saliera fuera, al recinto.

Realmente ese caballo y yo teníamos una conexión. Parecía que estando encima de él nos convertíamos en uno.

El viento me daba en la cara y me sentía libre cabalgando.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola Lectores! Bueno espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza. Es un poco difícil ahora para mi sacar tiempo para seguir el fic. Aquí tenéis el capitulo cuatro. Desde ahora empieza lo que seria la acción de verdad. En estos capítulos quería describir bien a los personajes y los acontecimientos que me he inventado yo. _

_Gracias por leerme y espero vuestros comentarios para animarme a seguir subiendo capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Agua.<strong>

Mi nuevo compañero y yo habíamos congeniado perfectamente. Mientras almorzábamos con Malon, aún en el rancho, Link me pregunto cómo le llamaría.

-Mmm...-me quedé pensando.

-Le gusta mucho la fruta. Siempre le damos alguna de premio. Le encantan los melocotones.-nos informaba Malon cotorreando.

-¡Ya se! ¡Momo!-encontré por fin un nombre que le quedaba genial al caballo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándome con unas caras raras. Pero el caballo, que estaba a nuestro lado pastando, relincho contento.

-No me miréis así, a él le gusta.

-Momo no es un nombre para un caballo.-dijo Link.

-Esa es tu opinión. La mía es que le pega mucho. ¿Verdad pequeñín?-Le acaricie la crin. La tenía suave y reluciente.

Nos fuimos del rancho ya entrada la tarde. Malon me dio dos sacos de melocotones para Momo y me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber de él. Tenía un año y medio y lo cepillaba todos los días por su pelo tan blanco. Para que estuviera bien limpio y suave. También me enseñó a ensillarlo y algunos movimientos para manejarlo. Pero lo aprendí rápido, nos entendíamos estupendamente.

Mientras Link nos acompañaba con Epona al rio Zora, pudimos fijarnos de lo bien que se llevaban también Epona y Momo. Miré a Link llena de ilusión. Y él me devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

Poco antes de llegar al rio Link me dijo que el volvería ya al palacio, quedaban ya pocas horas de luz y quería llegar pronto para enseñar a Epona su nuevo hogar con algo de luz.

Nos bajamos de los caballos para despedirnos.

-Bueno...estoy contento de que hayas congeniado tan bien y sea tan especial el caballo para ti.-me dijo Link sin mirarme, dando con su bota a una piedra.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias de verdad, Link. No sé como agradecértelo.

-Sí, estamos en paz, Erin. Yo estoy viviendo en tu casa.

-La estas reconstruyendo. Creo que ese era el trato. El caballo ha sido...un regalo maravilloso.-le dije sincera y sonrojada.

-Me alegro mucho entonces.

Ahora surgió ese silencio incomodo y el no saber que decir ni que hacer. Yo lo rompí sin aguantar más.

-Bueno...buenas noches Link. Que tengas buen viaje.

-Igualmente Erin. Y a ti también Momo.-se despidió del último acariciándole suavemente el morro.

Le vi alejarse veloz y yo seguí mi camino hasta el rio. En la entrada me encontré con Murike y su padre. Les salude y ellos me preguntaron por el grandioso caballo que llevaba. Les conté que a partir de hoy era mío y sugerí la idea de hacerle un pequeño establo lo más cerca y accesible posible de la Región zora.

Ellos encantados, como siempre, me ofrecieron su ayuda. En un saliente del camino, poco antes de llegar a la cascada y entrada de la región, encontramos una cavidad perfecta en la roca para hacer un pequeño establo. Murike y su padre llamaron a un par de zoras más, artesanos y en apenas 3 horas Momo ya tenía su casa. Les pague a todos varias rupias y pescado, agradeciéndoselo mucho. Me despedí de Momo y le deje un par de melocotones al lado del heno.

Cuando llegue a la parte del palacio, mi tío ya se había enterado de lo de mi nuevo amigo.

-Me lo tenías que haber comunicado antes Erin. Has tenido a dos guardias reales trabajando en un establo toda la tarde sin mi permiso. Soy el rey, querida, esas cosas me las tienes que comunicar.

-Lo sé, perdóname, no me di cuenta. Solo quería que mi caballo no durmiera esta noche a la intemperie.

-Eso está bien. Pero ya sabes para la próxima vez. De todas formas, ¿cómo has conseguido ese caballo?-me preguntó.

No sabía si tenía que decirle que me lo había regalado un amigo, eso sonaría raro.

-Eh...pues Malon...la chica del rancho... ¡ah! dijo que era para facilitarme el trabajo, ya sabes. -sonreí convencida de mi pequeña mentira. Aún no quería contarle a mi tío lo de Link. Me daba vergüenza contarle que pasaba los días con un chico a solas. Incluso al pensarlo me sonrojé.

-Bueno Erin, pues agradéceselo a esa chica. Y ahora ve a ver a Ruto, hace días que no os veis y algo te tiene que decir.-se despidió de mi ocupado con otras cosas.

Pase a la habitación sin llamar. Supuse que me estaría esperando. Pero no había nadie. Los últimos rayos del atardecer entraban por la ventana. Me asome.

Nuestros aposentos daban a la fuente sagrada. Estaba preciosa con esa luz. Entonces vi la silueta de dos zoras caminando muy juntos. Distinguí que eran Ruto y Riaku. ¿Se gustarían de verdad? Parecía que Ruto se había olvidado de su héroe.

Al día siguiente hice mis recados muchísimo más rápido. Fui al mercado de la ciudadela y compré un cajón de melocotones para Momo. Cuando llegue al palacio, Link estaba hablando con un grupo de hombres en frente de lo debería de ser la puerta de entrada. Parecía que les estaba explicando algo sobre el palacio así que serían los ayudantes.

Me encaminé a los establos. Ya estaban acabados. Entre y vi a Epona en uno de los compartimentos. Relincho cuando vio a Momo. Le deje en el de al lado con unos cuantos melocotones. Miré alrededor y pude ver lo bonitos que habían quedado. Miré por una de las ventanas hacia mi palacio. Muchos ladrillos de piedra estaban rotos o habían desaparecido. Había agujeros por todos los lados y la poca madera y pintura que quedaba estaba en muy malas condiciones. Las tejas estaban la mayoría por el suelo tiradas y la vegetación estaba escalando por todas las paredes. Había que reconstruirlo casi por completo. Y eso era solo el exterior, el interior era más de lo mismo. Además luego habría que llenarlo de muebles. Muchos de ellos en la cueva del sótano.

De repente escuche algo que me hizo volver a los establos.

-Hola Erin.-me saludo Link sonriente.-Estaba hablando con los trabajadores y han aceptado.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

-Si...oye, ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta con Momo y Epona? Vayamos a algún sitio y si quieres te doy algunas clases para usar el arco cabalgando.-preguntó entusiasmado.

No me pude negar y eso hicimos. Días anteriores me había contado que era bueno con el arco hasta me hizo una demostración y me quede sorprendidísima. Al salir pude ver que los trabajadores habían acampado ya a los alrededores del palacio.

Encontramos un sitio genial a la entrada del bosque, no muy lejos del palacio. Dejamos a los caballos atados a un tronco y nosotros nos pusimos a colocar las cosas. Link había traído un par de muñecos hechos con paja a modo de diana.

-Primero practicaremos en el suelo.-Anunció Link dándome un arco. Parecía algo viejo y usado, pero de momento servía.-Veamos cómo se te da.

Nunca había usado un arco. A sí que me enseño como cogerlo y donde colocar mis manos. Las primeras... ¿treinta veces? no...Seguro que eran menos, pero las primeras veces falle bastante. Al principio Link se desesperaba un poco y nos enfadábamos.

-¡Perdona por no haber nacido tirando flechas!-le gritaba.

-¡Creía que querías aprender a defenderte de verdad!-me repetía una y otra vez él.

Pero por fin empecé a acertar muchas seguidas. Link cada vez me alejaba más el muñeco y seguía acertando.

Al final nos pasamos todo el día practicando y se me paso volando. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y volvíamos en silencio en nuestros caballos. Cuando de repente Momo se asusto de algo y no me dio tiempo a sujetarme. Me caí al agua del río por suerte. Hice algo que desde hacía tiempo no hacía. Controle el agua. Hice que el agua cogiera una consistencia parecida al de una almohada. Link se quedo mirándome sorprendido y yo enseguida hice que al agua volviera a su estado normal, liquido.

-¿Estas...bien?-dijo bajando la intensidad de su voz, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

¿Lo habría visto de verdad? Me daba mucha vergüenza y miedo que me viera como un bicho raro. Aunque ya lo era. Mis manchas azuladas en la piel cantaban que era distinta. Pero Link nunca lo había comentado. Supongo que cuando vio el gran cuadro de mi familia en la cueva de mi palacio unió cabos.

Cuando era pequeña me pasaba esto continuamente. Un día se lo conté a mi tío y me dijo que no me preocupara pero que intentara controlarlo. No lo dijo, pero no quería que la gente supiera que podía controlar el agua. Ningún zora tenía ese poder excepto Ruto, al ser una sabia elegida por las diosas, tenía un gran poder sobre el agua. Entonces no lo había heredado de ser medio zora, por eso sabía que era raro y tal vez peligroso. Pero en ocasiones, a escondidas había estado haciendo cosas realmente maravillosas. Me hacía sentir poderosa y llena de vida poder controlar el agua del rio, poder llevarme un poco de agua a la boca sin agacharme a por ella, solo moviendo un poco la mano y pensando en ello. Y siempre he tenido la curiosidad de cuanto puedo llegar a hacer realmente.

Me hubiese gustado contarle a Link todo esto, ya que se supone que éramos amigos. Pero su reacción me echó para atrás.

El resto del camino se me hizo eterno y el ambiente muy tenso. Se despidió con un simple "Buenas noches, Erin".

Me deprimió mucho que Link reaccionara así. No podía dormir y fui a la fuente sagrada. Todo el Dominio dormía. Solo se oía el murmuro del agua al caer por las cascadas. La fuente era la parte superior de la gran cascada. Un lago con varias cascadas a su vez. Cuando era niña aquí vivía el gran Lord Jabu Jabu.

Pero Ganondorf lo hizo desaparecer. Para recordarlo todos los años se hacia una fiesta en la fuente dando ofrendas.

Me sumergí hasta el ombligo y me concentre. Podía sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y a la vez cada gota de agua que me tocaba. Levante las manos y conseguí que el agua las siguiera. Empecé a moverlas en espiral y el agua hizo lo mismo. Se formaron dos remolinos en el aire. Cerré los puños y desaparecieron dejándose caer de nuevo a la fuente. Cerré los ojos y recordé el movimiento de las olas del océano y empecé a mover mi cuerpo y los brazos imitándolo. Sentí tanto poder dentro de mí...

Abrí los ojos y una gigantesca ola de varios metros de altura se alzaba ante mí. El agua de la fuente apenas me llegaba a los tobillos ahora. Esa inmensa ola la había formado yo. Con cuidado hice que la ola fuera disminuyendo. Este gran poder también hacía que me agotase. Deje que mi cuerpo flotase libremente por el agua para descansar. Me pasé un rato así, mirando las estrellas y recordando con tristeza la cara de Link cuando vio mi poder.

Salí de agua algo mareada. Y me encontré al último zora que querría encontrarme a solas. Riaku.

-¡Oh! Señorita Erin, que sorpresa. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Yo...no podía dormir...-balbucee. A la luz de la luna la piel azulada de Riaku resplandecía. Me clavaba sus grandes ojos, dilatados por la poca luz. Llevaba una fina bata que dejaba ver su musculoso torso. Realmente me intimidaba. Pero a la vez, me atraía. Cada vez que le tenía cerca me sentía confusa. Me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado.

-La fuente está preciosa con esta luz, ¿verdad?

-Si... ¡sí!-conteste nerviosa. Parecía que quería ser amable conmigo de nuevo. Me sorprendía ya que el día de la presentación me trato con superioridad y descaro.

Se movió hacia la plataforma del altar y se sentó en el borde mojándose los pies descalzos, soltando un suspiro. Me miro para que fuera a su lado. No sabía qué hacer. Por una parte estaba muy cansada y tenía unas ganas enormes de irme a mi cómoda cama, pero por otra me intrigaba que interés tenía Riaku de pasar un rato conmigo. A sí que me acerqué. No me senté sino que me apoyé en una de las columnas.

-Sois un ser extraño, señorita Erin.-dijo tan tranquilo, mientras dibujaba ondas en el agua con los pies.- Si, estoy convencido.

Paso un rato así, en silencio.

De repente se levanto y se acercó mucho a mí.

-Y descubriré que es, si me dejáis, por supuesto.-Concluyó con esa sonrisa que tanto me inquietaba.

Cogió un mechón suelto de mi pelo y se lo acercó para olerlo, cerrando los ojos.

Dos segundos después soltó mi pelo y se fue a paso rápido sin decir nada más.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salírseme. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese zora conmigo? Me daba la sensación de que estaba un poco loco. Me había dicho esas cosas de que era extraña. ¿Acaso sabía algo de mi poder?

Me entró un escalofrío mientras subía a mis aposentos. Como si hubiera alguien observándome, pero no vi a nadie.

Al día siguiente Link no comento nada sobre lo que pasó al lado del rio. Pasaron los días como si no hubiese pasado nada, todo seguía normal.

Link me enseñaba a defenderme con el arco. Y así pasó un mes hasta que decidió que estaba lista para hacerlo cabalgando sobre Momo.

El día que iba a enseñarme por fin, me levante entusiasmada y nerviosa. Desayune rápido y fui a la sala del trono para avisar a mi tío de que me iba, pero estaba hablando con alguien importante y no me dejaron pasar hasta que se fueron. Era dos hylianos vestidos con el uniforme real. Eran mensajeros de la princesa Zelda. Venían de vez en cuando.

Entré y mi tío me dio noticias de que dentro de unos días la princesa iba a celebrar en palacio un baile de máscaras. Justo entonces apareció el conde, que seguían, él y su hijo, en el palacio zora hospedados.

-Buenos días, señorita Erin.-me saludó sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y miré a mi tío con suplica, pero su mirada me dio a entender que no iba a permitir que no fuera al baile y que mi tiempo se había acabado. Salí cabizbaja al río zora. Momo estaba deseando salir.

-Hola alteza Erin.-me sobresaltó Murike, que estaba limpiando el establo. Lo cual le agradecía muchísimo.

-Oh Murike. Bueno días.

-¿Puedo acompañaros hoy?-me pregunto desviando la mirada, algo nervioso.

Me pareció raro que me lo pidiera tan directamente, pero le deje que me acompañara a la ciudadela.

Murike solía ser bastante reservado pero me sorprendió ese día haciéndome muchas preguntas.

-¿Y qué hacéis todo el día en el palacio?-fue una de las preguntas.

Decidí contarle lo de Link. Después de todo Murike era amigo mío desde niña.

-¿Puedo conocerle?

-Claro.-le sonreí.

Al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad y por sus expresiones no le parecía raro que me pasara el día con un chico.

Después de conseguir unas bonitas telas y lazos para el vestido del baile en el mercado fuimos a mi pequeño palacio.

Dejamos a Momo con Epona en el establo. La puerta principal estaba ya arreglada. Era de madera y hierro forjado. También la fachada estaba casi arreglada.

Lo único que faltaba desde fuera eran las vidrieras de las ventanas. Aún quedaban algunas. Pero las paredes estaban todas arregladas, sin plantas ni agujeros. Pintada de un beige claro. Las tejas de los techos más altos, de las torres, eran verdes. Ya era un lugar, más o menos habitable.

Pasábamos y llame a Link. Parecía que estaba en las cocinas. Link había conseguido un horno viejo y lo había reparado y una cocina con fuego para asar. El palacio por dentro estaba un por mejorar. Pero las estancias que más usábamos estaban casi terminadas.

Llevé a Murike a la cocina y cuando entramos un rico olor a pan recién hecho y a guiso nos inundo.

-Mmm que bien huele, Link.-le dije acercándome a su puchero.-Link, mira, he traído a mi amigo Murike.

Le señale y Link se giró sonriente. Pero Murike se puso tenso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió.

Se arrodilló como haciendo una reverencia. Me quede alucinando.

-¿Murike, que haces?-le pregunte nerviosa.

Él levanto la mirada más nervioso aún y miró a Link. Se levantó.

_Yo...yo...-balbuceó.

-¡Es un placer Murike! Erin me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Se le acercó Link gritando y sonriendo mucho.-No hace falta tanta reverencia, solo soy un ermitaño.

Murike se levantó avergonzado y le di unos golpecitos y una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Almorzamos hablando de muchas cosas, entre ellas, lo que me había costado aprender a dominar el arco. Fue muy agradable tenerlos a los dos juntos, me sentí muy bien. Después de comer Link se llevó a Murike a enseñarle algunas armaduras y armas que habíamos encontrado en la caverna y que habrían sido de mi padre o de Regan. Yo fui a ensillar a los caballos para nuestra clase de tiro.

Cuando volvieron Murike parecía encantado de estar con Link y desde luego mucho más tranquilo.

Fuimos a un descampado cercano. El primer ejercicio era tener la habilidad de sacar el arco mientras Momo corría y perder el equilibrio y caerme. Para conseguirlo Link me tiraba nueces deku, mientras iba cabalgando, y yo tenía que esquivarlas sin agarrarme de las riendas.

Fue muy duro y agotador. Me caí del caballo unas cuantas veces y tenía magulladuras.

Al final del día apenas me podía mantener en pie. Murike tuvo que llevar las riendas y yo fui detrás.

Cuando llegamos al palacio Murike me tuvo que llevar también, pero en brazos, a mi cama.

Me dormí nada más cerrar la puerta Murike.


End file.
